superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
987o8yi86f
"Ghoul Fools" Storyboard Directors Luke Brookshier Marc Ceccarelli Written by Luke Brookshier Marc Ceccarelli Derek Iversen Creative Director Vincent Waller Animation Directors Andrew Overtoom Tom Yasumi Supervising Producer Paul Tibbitt Special Guest Star Chris Elliot Executive Producers Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt Line Producer Jennie Monica Hammond Art Director Peter Bennett Supervising Director Alan Smart Story Editor Steven Banks Writers Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt Cast of "Ghoul Fools" Tom Kenny SpongeBob, Cat, Anchovies, SpongeBob Demon, French Narrator, Skull on Doubloon, Businessman{{ Bill Fagerbakke Patrick Rodger Bumpass Squidward, [[One Eye Carolyn Lawrence Sandy, Ghoul, Phone Operator Clancy Brown Mr. Krab, Charlie Chris Elliot Captain Dee Bradley Baker Ghoul in Painting, Donut Demon, Skeleton Brian Doyle Murray Flying Dutchman, Dutchbomb, Atomic Dutchman Voice Director Andrea Romano Casting Director Shannon Reed Casting Assistant Lara Filbert Supervising Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield 2nd Recording Engineer Matt Corey Original Character Design Stephen Hillenburg Supervising Storyboard Director Tuck Tucker Storyboard Supervisor Clint Bond Animatic Director Sean Charmatz STORYBOARD ARTISTS Dave Cunningham Carson Kugler Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Erik Wiese Brad Vandergrift CHARACTER DESIGNERS Craig D. Kellman Todd White PROP DESIGNER & CLEAN-UP ARTIST Derek L'estrange BG Layout Supervisor Kenny Pittenger BG Layout Design Olga Gerdjikov BACKGROUND PAINTERS Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Lucy-Tanashian-Gentry Nick Jennings Color Key Supervisor Teale Reon Wang Senior Production Coordinator Alvaro Zelaya Production Coordinator Philip Harris Writing Coordinator Brian Koonce Senior Production Assistant Andrew Goodman Production Assistant Kris Wimberly Final Checker Kathy Gilmore Post Production Supervisor Kimberlee Vanek Post Production Coordinator Lauren Slusser Additional Post Production Services Kimberly K. Bowman Amy Wu Casler Ruben Espinoza Kyle Hayden Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz Supervising Picture Editor Christopher Hink CG Supervisor Ernest Chan Lead CG Animator Kenneth Janeski CG Animators Christ Evans Chris Gottron CG Production Assistant Mark Renaud Animatic Supervisor Steve Downs POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR & MIXER Timothy J. Borquez Sound FX Designer & Editor Jeffrey Hutchins Dialogue Editor Mishelle Fordham SOUND EDITORS Roy Braverman Tony Orozco Bobby Crew RE-RECORDING MIXER Eric Freeman FOLEY TEAM Daisuke Sawa Dan Cubert Doug Andorka TRACK READING Oracle Post Slightly Off Track Music Editor Nicolas Carr "Ghouls O The Briny Deep" Song Written by Luke Brookshier Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Mark Rivers, Eban Schletter Music Composed by Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song" Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney DaVinci Colorist Dexter P. Post Production Services Sabre Media Studio Encore Animation Services Rough Draft Studios, Korea Overseas Supervisor Scott Mansz Stock Footage & Images Provided by Getty Images Live Action Island Footage by Bad Clams Productions, inc. Title Still Photography by David Frapwell Developed by Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings Vice President of Post Production Jason Stiff Vice President of Animation Production Dina Buteyn Executive in Charge of Production Claudia Spinelli Special Thanks Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2011 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Categories: Episode credits Wikia Spotlight "Fear of a Krabby Patty" storyboard director C.H. Greenblatt Storyboard Artist Zeus Cervas Written by C.H. Greenblatt Paul Tibbitt Supervising Producer Paul Tibbitt Technical Director Vincent Waller Animation Director Alan Smart "Shell of a Man" Storyboard Directors Mike Bell Vincent Waller Storyboard Artists Zeus Cervas Brad Vandergrift Written by Mike Bell Paul Tibbitt Supervising Producer Paul Tibbitt Technical Director Vincent Waller Animation Director Tom Yasumi EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Stephen Hillenburg Line Producer Dina Buteyn Production Manager Jennie Monica Art Director Peter Bennett Supervising Director Alan Smart Storyboard Supervisor Sherm Cohen Story Editor Tim Hill WRITERS Jay Lender Paul Tibbitt Tim Hill Sam Henderson Kent Osborne Mike Bell Cast of "Fear of a Krabby Patty" Tom Kenny SpongeBob, Medic, Narrator Rodger Bumpass Squidward Clancy Brown Mr. Krabs Mr. Lawrence Plankton Jill Talley Karen, Girl Fish Mark Fite Fish, Old Man, Patty Cast of "Shell of a Man" Tom Kenny SpongeBob, Captain, Iron Eye Bill Fagerbakke Frat Fish #2 Rodger Bumpass Squidward, Naval Buddy #1 Clancy Brown Mr. Krabs Tom Wilson Mutton Chop Dee Bradley Baker Frat Fish #1, Lock Jaw, Torpedo Belly Sirena Irwin Woman Casting Director Sarah Noonan Casting & Music Supervisor Jennie Monica Casting Assistant Christine Yammine Supervising Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield 2nd Recording Engineer Mishelle Smith Original Character Design Stephen Hillenburg STORYBOARD ARTISTS Zeus Cervas Garrett Ho Stephen Anderson Bob Bergen Rodger Bumpass Rob Clotworty Jennifer Darling Patti Deutsch Chuck Klein Brad Vandergrif't Erik C. Wiese Character Designer Todd White Prop Designer Clint Bond Character Clean-Up Derek L'estrange Layout Supervisor Kenny Pittenger BG Layout Design Paula Spence Background Painters Peter Bennett Andy "Spike" Clark Color Key Supervisor Teale Reon Wang Color Stylist Dene Ann Heming Production Coordinators Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas Writing Coordinator Melissa Webster Production Assistants Devon Lombardi George Rincon Final Checker Misoon Kim Sheet Timer Sean Dempsey Post Production Supervisor Eric Weyenberg Director of Post Production Jason Stiff Additional Post Production Services Justin Smith Andre Boutilier Supervising Picture Editor Christopher Hink Animatic Editor Justin Baker Digital Animators Ernest Chan Russell Davis Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer Timothy J. Borquez Sound FX Designer & Editor Jeffrey Hutchins Dialogue Editor Mishelle Smith Re-Recording Mixer Eric Freeman Foley Team Monette Becktold Tony Orozco Music Editor Nicolas Carr Music Composed by Jeremy Wakefield Nicolas Carr "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song" Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney On-Line Editors Barry Cohen Lynn Hobson DaVinci Colorist Dexter P. Post Production Services Hacienda Post Encore Animation Services Rough Draft Studios, Korea Overseas Supervisor Scott Mansz Live Action Island Footage by Bad Clams Productions, inc. Title Still Photography by David Frapwell Developed by Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon Eric Coleman "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2005 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Categories: Episode credits Wikia Spotlight "Valentine's Day" storyboard directors Jay Lender Sam Henderson storyboard artists Zeus Cervas William Reiss Mike Roth C.H. Greenblatt Carson Kugler Caleb Meurer written by Jay Lender Sam Henderson Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Merriwether Williams animation director Frank Weiss creative director Derek Drymon "The Paper" storyboard directors Jay Lender Dan Povenmire storyboard artists Caleb Meurer Erik Wiese Chuck Klein C.H. Greenblatt William Reiss Rowan Atkinson written by Jay Lender Dan Povenmire Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt Mr. Lawrence animation director Sean Dempsey creative director Derek Drymon EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Stephen Hillenburg LINE PRODUCERS Donna Castricone Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud ART DIRECTOR Nicholas R. Jennings SUPERVISING DIRECTOR Alan Smart STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Sherm Cohen STORY EDITOR Merriwether Williams WRITERS Walt Dohrn Dan Povenmire Mr. Lawrence Jay Lender Paul Tibbitt Merriwether Williams Mark O'Hare David B. Fain Sherm Cohen Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg Cast Tom Kenny SpongeBob/Gary/Vender Fish/Kid Rodger Bumpass Squidward Bill Fagerbakke Patrick Carolyn Lawrence Sandy Cheeks Sirena Irwin Little Fish/Gril #1, #2 Mary Jo Catlett Mrs. Puff Mr. Lawrence Plankton/Announcer Dee Bradley Baker Fish #3, #4 Devin Johnson Kid Sara Paxton Kid Camryn Walling Kid CASTING DIRECTOR Donna Grillo Gonzales CASTING and MUSIC COORDINATOR Jennie Monica EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Elise McCollum SUPERVISING RECORDING ENGINEER Krandal Crews 2ND RECORDING ENGINEER Justin Brinsfield PRODUCTION DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR Tony Ostyn ANIMATIC SUPERVISOR Paul Finn ANIMATIC EDITOR Brian Robitaille ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN Stephen Hillenburg CHARACTER DESIGNER Todd White PROP DESIGNER Thaddeus Paul Couldron CHARACTER CLEAN-UP Eduardo Asocta LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Kenny Pittenger BG LAYOUT DESIGN John Seymore Paula Spence BACKGROUND PAINTERS Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang BG SCANNING DEPARTMENT Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST Teale Reon Wang COLOR STYLIST Dene Ann Heming PRODUCTION COORDINATORS June Bliss PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Marcy Lynn Dewey Derek Iversen SHEET TIMER Larry Leichliter FINAL CHECKER Karen Shaffer SENIOR DIRECTOR TECHNICAL SERVICES John Powell TECHNICAL ENGINEERING ASSISTANT Jim Leber POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Eric Weyenberg ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Mishelle Smith Michael Petak Jeff Adams BIKINI ATOLL SUPERVISOR Justin Smith PICTURE EDITOR Lynn Hobson POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR & MIXER Timothy J. Borquez SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR Jeffrey Hutchins SOUND EDITORS Eric Freeman Michael Geisler Daisuke Sawa Roy Braverman Gabriel Rosas RE-RECORDING MIXERS Eric Freeman Roy Braverman FOLEY ARTISTS Monette Holderer Eric Freeman Andrea Anderson Vincent Guisetti MUSIC EDITOR Nicolas Carr MUSIC COMPOSED BY The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Brad Carow MUSIC CONTRIBUTIONS Lovecat Music SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon COMPOSED BY Hank Smith Music PERFORMED BY Pat Pinney ON-LINE EDITORS Dan Aguilar Barry Cohen DAVINCI COLORIST Dexter P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Pacifica Sound Group Encore ANIMATION SERVICES Rough Draft Studios, Korea OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Doug Williams LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY Bad Clams Productions, inc. TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY David Frapwell DEVELOPED BY Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Eric Coleman EXECUTIVES IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Brian A. Miller Lolee Aries © 2000 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Cartoon Network "Pest of the West" Storyboard Directors Luke Brookshier Tom King Written by Luke Brookshier Tom King Steven Banks Richard Pursel Creative Director Vincent Waller Animation Directors Andrew Overtoom Tom Yasumi Supervising Producer Paul Tibbitt Executive Producer Stephen Hillenburg Co-Executive Producer Paul Tibbitt Line Producer Dina Buteyn Production Manager Jennie Monica Hammond Art Director Peter Bennett Supervising Director Alan Smart Story Editor Steven Banks Writers Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Eric Shaw Paul Tibbitt Cast of "Pest of the West" Tom Kenny SpongeBob, SpongeBuck, Skull #2, Jellyfish Bill Fagerbakke Patrick, Pecos Patrick Rodger Bumpass Squidward, Hopalong Squidward, Skull #1, Photographer Clancy Brown Mr. Krabs, Fish #2 Carolyn Lawrence Sandy Mr. Lawrence Dead Eye Plankton Mary Jo Catlett Mrs. Puff Dee Bradley Baker Fish #1, Kid Fish Vincent Waller Forman, Farmer Fish Voice Director Andrea Romano Casting Director Maryanne Dacey Casting Assistant Lorena Gallego Supervising Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield 2nd Recording Engineer Mishelle Fordham Original Character Design Stephen Hillenburg Supervising Storyboard Director Tuck Tucker Storyboard Supervisor Clint Bond Storyboard Artists Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Character Designer Robertryan Cory Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist Derek L'estrange BG Layout Supervisor Kenny Pittenger BG Layout Design Olga Gerdjikov Background Painters Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Color Key Supervisor Teale Reon Wang Senior Production Coordinators Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas Production Coordinator Alvaro Zelaya Writing Coordinator Melissa Webster Production Assistants Alex Deligiannis Susan Harris Final Checker Kathy Gilmore Post Production Supervisor Kimberlee Vanek Post Production Coordinator Austin Block Director of Post Production Jason Stiff Additional Post Production Services Anna Adams Andre Boutilier Amaris Cavin Chrisitian Evans J.F. Kinyon SUPERVISING PICTURE EDITORS Todd White Christoper Hink CG Supervisor Ernest Chan Animatic Supervisor Justin Baker Animatic Editor Steve Downs Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer Timothy J. Borquez Sound FX Designer & Editor Jeffrey Hutchins Assistant SFX Rob McIntyre Dialogue Editor Mishelle Fordham Re-Recording Mixer Eric Freeman Foley Team Monette Becktold Tony Orozco Track Reading Michael Edmonds Music Editor Nicolas Carr "Dead Eye" Written by Luke Brookshier Tom King Tuck Tucker Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Tom Kenny Bill Fagerbakke Rodger Bumpass Clancy Brown Mr. Lawrence Mary Jo Catlett "Idiot Friends" Written by Tuck Tucker Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Tom Kenny Bill Fagerbakke Mr. Lawrence Music Composed by Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song" Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney ON-LINE EDITORS Dan Aguilar Barry Cohen Gayle Mc Intyre Faust Pierfederici DAVINCI COLORIST Dexter P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Pacifica Sound Group Encore ANIMATION SERVICES Rough Draft Studios, Korea OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Doug Williams LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY Bad Clams Productions, inc. TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY David Frapwell STOCK FOOTAGE Rough Rides Chicken DEVELOPED BY Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Eric Coleman EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Lolee Aries "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2007 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt LINE PRODUCERS Helen Kalafatic Donna Castricone Anne Michaud ART DIRECTOR Brain Minsky SUPERVISION DIRECTOR Alan Smart STORY EDITOR Merriwether Williams WRITERS Merriwether Williams Mr. Lawrence Dene Ann Heming Lynn Hobson Brian A. Miller Timothy J. Borquez Stephen Christian David Wigforss Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg SCRIPT COORDINATOR Jennie Monica Cast Tom Kenny SpongeBob/Gary/Vender Fish/Kid Rodger Bumpass Squidward Bill Fagerbakke Patrick Carolyn Lawrence Sandy Cheeks Sirena Irwin Little Fish/Gril #1, #2 Mary Jo Catlett Mrs. Puff Mr. Lawrence Plankton/Announcer Dee Bradley Baker Fish #3, #4 Devin Johnson Kid Sara Paxton Kid Camryn Walling Kid CASTING DIRECTOR Donna Grillo CASTING COORDINATOR Alex Gordon EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Jennie Monica SUPERVISING SOUND ENGINEER Krandal Crews 2ND ENGINEER Erik Wiese ASSISTANT ENGINEER Justin Brinsfield PRODUCTION AUDIO SUPERVISOR Tony Ostyn ANIMATIC SUPERVISORS Paul Finn Brian Robitaille ANIMATIC OPERATOR Brian Robitaille ANIMATIC SCANNER Kevin Zelch ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS Dan Povenmire Sam Henderson Carson Kugler ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN Stephen Hillenburg CHARACTER DESIGNER Todd White PROP DESIGNER Thaddeus Paul Couldron CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Mike Roth LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Kenny Pittenger BG LAYOUT DESIGN John Seymore Paula Spence BACKGROUND PAINTERS Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang DIGITAL BG SUPERVISOR Andrew Brandou DIGITAL BG COORDINATOR David Wigforss DIGITAL BG ASSISTANTS Stephen Christian Steven Kellams SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST Teale Reon Wang COLOR STYLIST Catherine Simmonds PRODUCTION COORDINATORS June Bliss Jackie Buscarino PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Michelle Bryan Derek Iversen PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Marcy Lynn Dewey SHEET TIMING Julie Murphy Hashiguchi Tom Yasumi Sean Dempsey Larry Leichliter FINAL CHECKER Gary Hall Glenn Higa "VALENTINE'S DAY" LIVE ACTION SEQUENCES \ Line Producer Shannon Scott Lowry Director Keith Lowry Director of Photography Gregg Heschong Art Director Teri Valazza Stop Motion Cesar Romero John Ramsey Mark Caballero Seamus Walsh Key Grip Vic Price Best Grip Phil Allard Grip Bud Balani Script Supervisor Kathy Giangregorio Set Dressers Walt Strom Michael Triant PUPPETTERS Cameron Baity David Candelaria Kathleen Lolley John Ramsey Cesar Romero Mark Caballero Jonathan Silsby Rebecca Stillman Seamus Walsh POST PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Heather Adams POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Wendi McNeese POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Michael Petak Mishelle Smith PICTURE EDITOR Lynn Hobson POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR & MIXER Timothy J. Borquez SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR Jeffrey Hutchins SOUND EDITORS Keith Dickens Eric Freeman Tony Orozco Gabriel Rosas RE-RECORDING MIXERS Eric Freeman Roy Braverman FOLEY MIXER Dan Cubert FOLEY ARTIST Monette Becktold MUSIC EDITOR Nicolas Carr MUSIC COMPOSED BY The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer Brad Carow MUSIC CONTRIBUTIONS Lovecat Music SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon COMPOSED BY Hank Smith Music PERFORMED BY Pat Pinney ON-LINE EDITORS Faust Pierfederici Lynn Hobson DAVINCI COLORIST Dexter P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Hacienda Post Todd-AO Hollywood Digital The Post Group Encore Video ANIMATION SERVICES Rough Draft Studios, Korea OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Doug Williams LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY Bad Clams Productions, inc. CAT FOOTAGE PROVIDED BY Image Bank Film by Getty Images TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY David Frapwell DEVELOPED BY Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Eric Coleman EXECUTIVES IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Brian A. Miller Lolee Aries SPECIAL THANKS TO Stephen Hillenburg Donna Castricone Barry Cohen Nicolas Carr Wendi McNeese Alan Smart Gleen Higa Andrew Brandou Peter Bennett Eduardo Acosta Bill Reiss Justin Brinsfield Michael's Science Donna Grillo Alex Gordon Nicholas R. Jennings "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2000 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Category:My Documents Category:Episode credits Category:End Credits